


a night without the kids

by hellcopter



Series: barduil - smut mainly [1]
Category: The Hobbit, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Barduil - Freeform, Bit of Fluff, Bottom Thranduil, M/M, Modern, Modern AU, NSFW, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Bard, i guess, swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellcopter/pseuds/hellcopter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil and Bard send the kids to go to their friends for the night and take full advantage of this rare opportunity</p>
            </blockquote>





	a night without the kids

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt :-)  
> http://stripperbucky.tumblr.com/post/126166043036/barduil-getting-a-night-to-themselves-with-no-kids  
> i wrote this at like 4 in the morning so excuse any errors i have yet to fix  
> merci

bard collapsed onto the sofa letting out a loud groan  
 “uggghhhhhhh i’m gonna diee” he whined, rubbing his head deep with heel of his hand.  
 Thranduil tumbled his way to Bard, resembling a zombie almost, and cursing in a language Bard does not understand when his shin knocked the coffee table   
“nice one” Bard managed, mockingly.  
Thranduil only stumbled a bit further before falling on top of Bard, and letting out a deep sigh.  
 “please don’t die right now we still have to pick them up from jessie’s in a few hours..”  
He spoke, face half pressed into Bards chest making the words come out mumbly.  
 “a-actually we got the night off”   
Thranduil raised a brow, Bard was rubbing his eyes with one hand and the other holding the weight of thranduil from inching its way to the floor.    
They laid there for a time before thranduil placed the first kiss on his neck, and another, more longer, nibbling on the skin earning a soft sigh from bards throat.  He brought his hand down and cupped the side of thranduils face, guiding him upward and pressing their lips together vigorously. Thranduil raised from lying down and dominantly overshadowed his lover; bards legs spread and thranduil suited himself inbetween, grinding as soon as he was close enough. He raised a hand to the top of bards head and clenched a fist full of his hair as he pressed his face into the cushions near bards neck, both of them getting lost, grinding against eachother. every moan and cry of his name only made him hump harder into bard. Thranduil was becoming a mess overtop of him pulling bards head back with the tight hold in his thick black hair. Thran seemed like he would’ve been find humping it out on the sofa and cumming in his pants-better done that said-however bard would rather, actually fuck. With a sigh He raised himself on the couch into a seated postion and thranduil groaned at the sudden loss, following him up. He kissed him deeply wet and desperate and bard pushed back immensely, grabbing hold of thranduils cheek without hesitating and kissing him off the sofa.  
They threw there clothes off laughing as they made their way to the bedroom; Bard fell back onto the bed and thranduil mounted over top of him legs on either side of bards waist, and pushing his ass down onto his groin. Bard reach back grabbing some pillows to hoist himself higher, almost seated as Thranduil popped open a bottle of lube and reached behind and began opening himself, bard quickly aided lubricating his fingers and throwing the bottle aside, inserting a finger next to two of thranduils, releasing a moan from him.  
Thranduil kissed him open mouthed and had bards tongue forced through his lips just as fast, responding with his own, fucking gently the insides of bards mouth until he could feel the man beginning to slow unable to keep up, drool racing down the side of his mouth. He broke away, grabbed his cheek quickly for balance and to place one vigorous peck before rising and pulling is fingers from his ass-bards follow, leaving and then resting on thranduils waist-. grabbing hold of bards hard length, he guided it to his ass and slowly pushed down until the head was in, giving out a moan deep from his throat, then continuing until he reached the base, moving his hands to the mans chest and leaning back in closer, began moving a normal pace grunting and arching his back.  
Bard grabbed and squeezed thranduils ass cheeks using his strength to aid with every thrust. Sweat formed over both of them, and bard moved thrans hair to one side of his head thumbing any sweat stuck hairs off his face and bringing his hand back up to grab the bunch at his roots and pull him in for more wet deep kisses. Harder he slammed down on bards cock, slapping skin against skin, moaning loud and hoarse, echoed by bards own.  He fell on bard for support, chest against chest, bringing one arm over his shoulder grabbing a fist full of bards hair, the other supporting on bards stomach as he moaned louder, more desperately right in bards ear; bard wrapped his arm around thranduils waist pushing him deeper, harder every thrust and moving his left to spread thranduils cheeks two fingers on either side of thranduils hole. He could feel himself getting closer, his moans turning to high pitched breaths, until finally he came, shooting onto bards stomach, he slowed and then halted breathing heavy arms now wrapped around bards head, hugging his head into his neck.  
Bard flipped him over and began thrusting fast and hard, grunting as soon as he set his pace, thranduil dug his nails into bards back moaning and both breathing loudly. A half dozen more thrusts and bard was cumming, pushing as much as he could manage deeper as he came inside thranduil.  Some half awake kisses, and they both moaned over breaths as he pulled out.  
“hhhhhhshhhhhhuuuuuujiiiiiittttTTTT”   
“what is it love?” he mumbled  
 “thranduil it’s 1 in the afternoon”  bard replied, voice shakey  
“mm- it nice to sleep in late why stop whining”   
“no thran no you dont understand”   
he rose to look down at bard irritated, and very aggressively almost surely hurting bard a bit  when he pressed his elbows onto his chest  
"OH PLEASE ENLIGHTEN ME” he spat  
 “we had to pick the kids up from jessies at 9:30.."  
 he hesitated, scanning the room for a moment before looking back at the obviously frightened with anticipation bard   
“i’m going to murder you”  
 “please no” he swallowed  
 thranduil rose to be seated over bard in a very lovely manner, then swiftly grabbed a pillow and began smothering the man. he put up a slight fight, and when he stopped moving and life seemed but drained from him, he lifted from the bed and made his way naked to the bathroom, humming and mumbling songs his way out and as he entered the shower-Not even giving his murdered lover a second thought, until of coarse he stomped through the bathroom door and pulled open the shower curtain    
“that wasn’t very nice you know” bard grinned  
 “oh, i thought you were dead” he replied, not even turning his head   
"you really suck at killing people” bard teased as he entered the shower, closing the curtain behind him   
“do i? well great murdering king please share your murder secrets” bard wrapped his arms around thrans waist closing the gap between them, laying his chin on his shoulder replied “id just stab ya”    
“wow thanks” thranduil couldn’t help a small laugh    
he pressed a kiss to the side of thrans neck and smiled “we’re so fucked aren’t we” they laughed,  
 “oh they’re never gonna let us leave the kids with them ever again”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are v appreciated v-v thanks for reading


End file.
